


Scenario 05 – The Sweet Scent

by stranger12



Series: But I’m A–! [5]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Huntzbergers have secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario 05 – The Sweet Scent

Rory was nervous about meeting Logan’s family. They’d just gotten together (though, in honesty, she was a little uncertain about it, as she had meant to end things with him, but hey, why not at least try it?) and she was already meeting his parents. Thankfully, the night would be about his sister and her engagement, so Rory imagined she wouldn’t be on the spotlight.

Too wrong.

After Honor came running to get them at the door, Rory took a deep breath and smiled politely at Shira and Eli Huntzberger, Logan’s mother and grandfather. The woman had a golden head, a fake smile and a martini glass constantly filled and seemingly glued to her hand, while the man’s default expression seemed to be a deep scowl. Logan didn’t help by actually awkwardly, and Honor and Josh (who was pale and sweating heavily) sat nervously.

Mitchum Huntzberger, Logan’s intimidating father, arrived a little after with a booming voice and a large, slightly suspiciously friendly smile. He introduced himself to Rory with all the politeness expected from a man such as him, but she felt a little disconcerted about the way he deeply inhaled when they shook hands.

At the dinner table, Eli remained deadly silent, Shira drank and ate nothing, and Honor, Josh, Logan and Mitchum ate huge steaks that Rory didn’t think had even gotten near a flame, they looked so rare. She smiled tightly when presented with her perfectly medium meat, however.

“So, Rory, I hear you wish to become a journalist” – Mitchum boomed, and the girl glanced at Logan before turning back to the older man.

“Yes, I want to be a foreign correspondent”

“I see. And you wouldn’t mind going to the middle of civil wars and the like?”

“Well, I’m sure it would be difficult and even scary, but I’d follow a story no matter where it took me”

“That’s a wonderful quality for a journalist” – Mitchum sent Logan a look then Honor – “I think you and Josh should go now”

“What?” – Josh squawked, nearly choking.

“I fear we need to have a discussion with Logan and Rory, and you two aren’t needed for that” – Honor hesitated – “Go” – he commanded, and Rory was surprised at how fast the couple ran out of the room. She kinda wished she could do the same.

“Finally” – Eli said, getting up – “Logan, I am very disappointed in you” – the grandson squared his shoulders.

“And why is that, grandfather?”

“You brought some inherently unsuitable person to our house!” – he slammed his hand on the table, and Rory jumped at how the whole table shook.

“Look, I know Rory’s not– Like us, but she could be!”

“Son, she just said she’d go anywhere she needs to” – Mitchum said, rolling his eyes – “Including the middle of a desert, isn’t that right, Rory?”

“Er, well, yes” – she managed.

“There you go. Unsuitable for our life style, son. I’m sure you can surmise why”

“God, dad, grandfather. She can adjust! She doesn’t HAVE to go to the Middle East!”

“But if that’s where the story is, she can hardly refuse to go” – Mitchum pointed out.

“Of course she can, especially if she’s working for us” – Rory whirled her head to her boyfriend.

“Excuse me? Work FOR you?” – she questioned coldly.

“The Huntzberger Group IS massive” – Logan reasoned – “We own many media outlets, it’s not unreasonable to assume–”

“Not unreasonable, but not certain at all!”

“Ace–”

“She has a nice spark” – Eli commented – “It would be a nice addition to the family” – Rory stared at him.

“What?”

“I agree” – Mitchum said, taking a deep breath – “Your scent is lovely, Rory”

By this moment, Rory had to hold herself back from screaming. Ew, her scent? Her spark? Joining the family? C’mon!

“It certainly is” – Shira piped up, still drinking – “I have hardly ever met someone with such an enchanting scent” – she continued, much to Rory’s growing discomfort.

What the hell had she waltzed into?!

“So, Rory, I know it’s soon, but I need to ask” – Mitchum said, smiling a tad too interestedly – “Would you be willing to never travel to Africa, the Middle East, or anywhere that hot?”

“Er... I don’t really–”

“Because your scent is so lovely” – he interrupted.

“Dad” – Logan snapped – “You’re freaking her out”

“Oh. Excuse me, Rory, but it really is, it’s difficult to resist, but I’ll contain myself”

“... Thank you”

“I supposed if she’s willing to be safe even if she feels the need to be a journalist” – Eli started – “then she can join us”

“Seconded. We need a little new blood in the family” – Shira said, raising her glass in salute.

Suddenly, Rory wished she had her mother’s ability to insult people with a couple of words just so she could make a quick escape and forget the whole night ever happened.

“I have no objections, of course” – Mitchum added, smiling – “What do you think, Rory? Will you join us?”

What. The. Ever. Loving. Fuck.

“I know we’ll be great together, Ace” – Logan said, daringly grabbing at her hand, and Jesus, she needed to leave ASAP.

“Er... Look, I’m not sure what you–”

“Logan” – Shira suddenly said, for once putting her glass down – “Have you not spoken to her about– Us?” – her son frowned, still holding Rory’s hand tightly.

“She knew about the LDB, I assumed–”

“You assumed?” – Eli asked, incredulous – “Logan, you cannot just assume these things!”

“But she’s a Gilmore! And a Hayden”

“She clearly doesn’t know!”

“Know what?” – Rory asked, frowning and trying to wrangle her hand free, to no avail.

“She really doesn’t know” – Mitchum mused – “Ah, no matter” – he rose – “She’s lovely, and we have agreed she’s suitable enough, if she’s willing to concede to certain points”

“Logan, let go” – Rory hissed, but her boyfriend didn’t. He just looked pleadingly at her.

“We’ll take good care of you, Rory” – she gasped when his eyes turned red and he plunged his unexpectedly large canines into her neck and she knew no more.

 

“Hey babe!” – Lorelai said happily over the phone some time later – “How was dinner?”

“Oh, it was pretty good” – the girl answered, giggling – “I wasn’t sure about the Huntzbergers, but they turned out to be really great”

“Really?”

“Yeap. I’ll tell you all about it when I come over next. Oh, and how do you feel about a Lost Boys marathon?”

“Great, I guess. Always up for some Cory, but where did this come from?”

“Let’s just say that I’ve recently had an epiphany on the subject”


End file.
